Affirmation
by Amako-sama
Summary: TRAD - Une leçon sur l'affection amène à des admissions qui amènent à des affirmations. Gen.


« Mais quelle est la fonction de cette action ?

— Est-ce qu'il doit vraiment y en avoir une ?

— Il doit bien y avoir une sorte de raison sociale ou biologique. Sakura ?

— Hmm... ton bras ne doit pas être aussi tendu. Bouge ton épaul- ouais, comme ça. »

Sai fronça les sourcils au dessus de sa tête alors qu'elle gigotait et bougeait avant de s'installer finalement avec l'arrière de sa tête posée sur son épaule et ses jambes allongées devant elle, ses talons posés sur le coin de la table basse. Il avait un bras autour d'elle et avec cette proximité, il pouvait sentir son shampoing.

C'était une odeur légère et il se demandait parfois avec un sourire si elle se retenait de porter des parfums trop forts uniquement pour les missions ou parce que la moitié de ses amis et patients avaient des sens olfactifs surhumains qu'elle ne voulait pas irriter. La deuxième solution lui ressemblait davantage. Elle ne s'inquiétait jamais autant pour les missions que pour les gens.

« Tu ne m'as pas encore répondu. Quel est le but de cet exercice en particulier ? »

Sakura pencha sa tête en arrière et leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

« Se faire des câlins est un concept social. La proximité physique est juste une façon de se sentir attaché et connecté à _quelqu'un_ de s'assurer qu'on n'est pas tout seul. Entre les parents et leurs enfants, cela s'appelle l'amour paternel ou maternel. Et je suppose que c'est aussi biologique. Les humains sont des êtres sociaux et ont besoin d'être proches d'autres humains. Même les contacts à but non-sexuels créent de l'endorphine. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« On en a tous besoin à dose différente. Certaines personnes sont plus physiques que d'autres, ça dépend en général de leur passé et de la façon dont ils ont été élevés. Tu as peut-être remarqué que Naruto est une personne très physique.

— J'ai remarqué, et je trouve ça étrange. Comment peut-il avoir tant besoin d'une chose sans laquelle il a été élevé ?

— Justement. C'est la chose la plus importante dont il a toujours manqué. On ne lui a jamais dit que c'était mal ou qu'il ne devrait pas le vouloir, comme ça a été le cas pour toi. Il suit son instinct et ses besoins, dit-elle en souriant tristement. Naruto a toujours eu besoin de reconnaissance et il en a parfois besoin pour se rappeler qu'il ne plus seul désormais, je pense. On en revient à ce besoin de se sentir connecté. »

Sai fronça les sourcils en contemplant le plafond. Puis, après un moment, il demanda :

« Ce ne sont pas des avances, donc ?

— Est-ce que je te drague ? Non, dit-elle en reniflant avec amusement. Tu m'as demandé ce que c'est que de cajoler quelqu'un. Je te fais une démonstration. Il y a une différence très distincte entre l'intimité sexuelle et physique. »

Il fredonna pensivement en réponse et baissa la tête pour la regarder à nouveau.

« Permettre à quelqu'un d'être physiquement proche de nous est un moyen d'exprimer nos sentiments envers eux, non ?

— D'une certaine façon, oui, mais ça n'a pas toujours une intention sexuelle sous-jacente. Parfois, quand tu apprécies vraiment quelqu'un, tu veux juste les avoir près de toi. Ça s'applique autant aux amis qu'à la famille ou aux amants. Juste dans des contextes différents. »

Il sourit.

« Donc tu m'aimes vraiment.

— On a été dans la même équipe pendant six ans et je ne t'ai pas encore tué, je pensais que ça en était la preuve, dit-elle en éclatant de rire. Et toi ? Je ne pense pas que la RACINE ait encouragé les connexions physiques avec d'autres personnes.

— Pas du tout, acquiesça-t-il. Les liens physiques sont autant une distraction que les liens émotionnels c'est la preuve que la RACINE ne peut pas fournir tout ce dont une personne a besoin pour s'épanouir. Même maintenant, je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer être... à l'aise avec quelqu'un à cette distance, dit-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil. C'est, d'une certaine façon, une preuve de confiance, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle sourit devant son air incertain.

« Oui. C'est une façon de montrer sa confiance et de l'encourager, continua-t-elle en posant une main sur sa jambe. Je te fais confiance, donc je te laisse entrer dans mon espace personnel. Tu es assez près pour me poignarder.

— C'est à considérer, murmura-t-il en hochant la tête. Notre profession n'encourage pas ça. Nous sommes supposés être libres de liens, de choses qui pourraient nous retenir. Konoha a beau encourager le travail d'équipe et la camaraderie, le principe est le même.

— C'est la raison pour laquelle tout ça est aussi important, résonna Sakura. Tu t'exposes peut-être à une attaque en permettant à quelqu'un d'être aussi proche, mais considère ça comme un risque calculé. Avoir des gens que tu aimes te rend plus fort. Ça te donne une raison de revenir à la maison. »

Pendant un long moment, Sai ne répondit rien à ça. À la place, il pencha la tête pour permettre à sa joue de reposer contre ses cheveux roses et commença à caresser son épaule avec son pouce. Elle sourit. Plus humain chaque jour, plus compréhensif des choses qu'on lui avait volées Sai devenait plus normal avec chaque nouvelle étape déterminée qu'il franchissait.

« J'ai toujours pensé que je mourrais seul. »

Sakura prit une grande inspiration face à la douleur que ses mots lui infligèrent.

« Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ça me dérangeait, dit Sai à voix basse, pensif. C'est une chose curieuse pour un homme sans connexions personnelles -sans aucun concept de ce qu'elles sont- d'en avoir peur après toutes ces années à _vivre_ seul. (Il prit une inspiration.) J'ai toujours peur, un peu. J'ai laissé des hommes mourir et je me suis toujours demandé... (Il soupira.) Ce serait ironique maintenant, je suppose. D'avoir trouvé des amis et de... finir comme ça quand même.

Le silence suivit ses paroles et persista, les entourant comme un miasme épais et insupportable. C'était en tout cas ce que ressentait Sakura, qui était si horrifiée qu'elle sentit quelque chose se briser en elle pour lui, encore une fois. Comme lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte de ce que la RACINE avait vraiment fait, de ce qu'ils lui avaient vraiment pris.

« Sai ?

— Hm ? »

Elle dut se racler la gorge d'abord avant de parler, tant le besoin de pleurer manquait de la submerger -elle ne savait pas comment elle réussissait à retenir ses larmes.

« Je te ne laisserais pas mourir seul.

— Tu ne peux pas promettre ça, sourit-il doucement. »

Elle pencha la tête en arrière pour le regarder.

« Sai. Je ne fais pas une promesse, dit-elle en lui pressant le genou. Je te l'affirme : tu ne mourras pas seul. Je ne laisserais pas ça arriver. Alors ne t'inquiète plus pour ça, d'accord ? »

Sai la fixa longuement avant de déglutir et de hocher la tête.

« D'accord. »

Elle lui tapota gentiment la jambe et se pressa plus fort contre lui, essayant de faire partir le frémissement que ses mots avaient envoyé le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il n'y avait pas de doute dans son esprit qu'elle aurait été brisée par la RACINE, bien avant qu'elle ne leur ait été d'aucune utilité. Elle espérait pouvoir lui dire ça un jour, de lui faire comprendre à quel point il était plus fort qu'eux pour y avoir survécu et qu'il n'y avait pas à avoir honte quand il avait du mal avec les émotions et l'empathie.

« Sakura-chan, j'ai apporté les- euh... qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Sakura et Sai levèrent la tête en même temps pour regarder Naruto derrière le canapé, elle avec difficulté vu que l'avant-bras de l'homme restreignait ses mouvements.

« J'apprends à Sai à faire des câlins, répondit-elle. »

Naruto haussa un sourcil avec un air dubitatif avant de hausser les épaules et de se jeter en travers du canapé, de rouler et d'atterrir avec sa tête sur les genoux de Sakura et ses jambes étalés sur l'accoudoir du sofa.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il en voyant la question sur le visage de Sakura. Je donne un coup de main !

— En faisant quoi exactement ? rit-elle.

— Je fais partie de la démonstration ! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais bougea une main pour la poser sur le torse du blond alors qu'il fermait les yeux et se mettait à l'aise. Sakura inspira et expira lentement, réconfortée par l'odeur d'aftershave et le poids de la tête et des épaules de Naruto contre son ventre. C'était un moment rare et paisible entre eux, du genre de ceux qu'elle était déterminée à absorber et à conserver en souvenir pour plus tard.

« Donc, est-ce qu'on est techniquement en train de faire un plan à trois ? »

Il y eut un moment de pause alors que ses mots s'enregistraient dans leur esprit puis Sakura se frappa le front avec sa main et Naruto commença à hurler de rire. Il se mit à trembler de façon incontrôlable, des hoquets de rire secouant tout son corps, jusqu'au point où il avala sa salive et tomba au sol, toussant, riant et pleurant en même temps contre le tapis.

« Sai, tu ne viens pas de ruiner le moment, tu viens de _l'assassiner_ , soupira Sakura avant de sauter sur ses pieds. Je vais commencer à préparer à manger. Kakashi-sensei va venir, hein ?

Naruto hoqueta ce qui ressemblait à une réponse positive.

« Bien. Ino a dit que Shikamaru et Chôji serait là à 18 heures, continua-t-elle. Les autres viendront après. Quand vous aurez fini de faire les cons, j'aurais besoin d'aide en cuisine. »

Naruto lui fit un signe de la main et Sai sourit.

« Est-ce que c'est bien de laisser Sakura préparer sa propre fête d'anniversaire ? demanda Sai quand la jeune femme eut disparu. »

Le blond se laissa tomber sur le dos et haussa les épaules.

« Probablement pas, mais c'est pour ça qu'Ino se pointe, dit-il en mettant ses bras derrière sa tête. De quoi est-ce que vous parliez avec Sakura avant que j'arrive ? »

Les lèvres du jeune homme pâle se tordirent légèrement.

« De mourir seul. »

Naruto haussa un sourcil en le fixant.

 _« Pfff_ , de quoi tu t'inquiètes ? demanda-t-il. Tu nous as nous, crétin. »

Sai sourit et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand une voix le coupa abruptement depuis la cuisine.

« Sakura ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est ton anniversaire ! Argh ! Où sont ces deux connards de flemmasses que tu appelles coéquipiers ? Ils ont intérêts d'être en train de donner un coup de main ! »

Naruto pâlit et s'accroupit rapidement.

« Je paris qu'on peut trouver un truc à faire dehors, là où Ino ne nous trouveras pas.

— J'approuve. »

* * *

Cette fanfiction est une traduction de **Spoiled Sweet** , avec sa permission. Vous pouvez retrouver cet OS sur son compte. Au passage, allez lire les histoires **House Calls** , **Blind Spots** et l'OS **Ties** , ils valent tous TELLEMENT le coup.

Merci d'avoir lu cet OS, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review et un petit mot pour l'auteure originale, je lui traduirai votre message !

Je vous embrasse,

 ** _Amako._**


End file.
